Spy Cam
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Fujimaru Takagi starts to act friendly towards Aoi Asado and she thinks he's falling for her, but little does she know that the "Falcon" has something up his sleeve which would tick her off.
1. Spy Cam ver 1

**Spy Cam**

Another Bloody Monday fic, but this time I'm taking a lighter tone though it's still a Fukimaru x Aoi pairing, in a hilarious way. At this point I can't say which part of the story arc is taking place, but all I can say that it's still in the "middle", as Maya is in Third-I custody. But this is just a light story…another experiment. If you enjoyed my first Bloody Monday fic, "Feeling Alone", I'm sure you'll like this one.

- - -

Mishihiro Academy High School. School life is usual, as the Mishihiro Newspaper Club is still active despite the threat to its member. Ryunosuke Takagi is stil a wanted man, and even though Maya Orihara is still in Third-I custody, and thus Fujimaru's life is still far from normal, as his younger sister Haruka is in a safehouse to receive dialysis.

During class things look normal, but Fujimaru, who is nicknamed "Falcon" due to his secret hacking abilities, kept on glancing at Aoi Asado, and she was getting a bit uneasy, and blushing, as she seem to misinterpreted his actions.

"_Fujimaru…is he noticing me…? Is he falling for me…???_"

The eldest child of the Takagi family just smiled at her and resumed looking at the blackboard as lessons are ongoing. She was unaware of what's happening right now and all he ever did is smile at her. As classes ended, all are going home, but Otoha Kujo couldn't help but wonder what his friend is up to as he kept on giving friendly smiles at her, and is not fully convinced that he is falling for her.

"Okay, Fujimaru…what are you up to? I doubt you're having a crush on Aoi since all you do is tick her off…and peeking at her panties…"

"Er…a good change…?"

"Seriously?"

All have already left, and Fujimaru went to a safehouse shouldered by Third-I.

- - -

At the safehouse, Fujimaru was grinning as he glanced at his laptop, with his flashdisk inserted. It turns out that he placed a "bug" inside the hem of her skirt, in which it has a camera microchip that enables it to take footage, and he was watching Aoi's panties, and her shapely legs. He grinned at the show he's getting and even though he always teasing her, he finds her really attractive.

"_Hmm…I wonder if I should plant a bug on her bathroom…? That would be very exciting…and another reason for me to whack off in my bathroom…_"

His musing was interrupted when a silhouette covered his shadow, and as he turn around his eyes went wide-eyed…in fear. It was Aoi, holding the "bug" and saw his laptop with the footages of her panties and her legs.

"Grr…so…it was you… IT WAS YOU WHO PUT THIS ON MY SKIRT…AND NOW YOU'RE PEEKING AT ME ONLINE!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! GET READY FOR THE ASADO KARATE TECHNIQUE!!!!"

"Ahh…ehh…Aoi, please…calm down…AAAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!!"

SPLAG!

BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!

KA-BLAG!

Aoi began to mercilessly beat the heck out of her schoolmate and their actions were viewed by the Third-I agents, amused to see the two fighting over something trivial.

"You think…?"

"You bet…as the saying goes, the more you hate…the more you love…"

"What would Ryunosuke do if he finds out his son doing those things?"

"Who knows…?"

- - -

Hope you like this fic. Sorry if this is too short for you. It's just an experiment. If the receptions are good, I might make a longer story, but for now, enjoy.


	2. Spy Cam ver 2

**Spy Cam**

Another chapter to boot, and an idea popped into my head, so here it is…another humorous chapter between Fujimaru and Aoi…and let the insanity begin…

- - -

Mishihiro Academy High School. A week later, and classes are running smoothly and by the end of the day the newspaper club are having their usual meetings, but noticed something odd among them. Fujimaru had several bruises on his face and all he did was chuckle, while Aoi just ignored him as she prepared the materials for today's meeting, while Otoya just sighed at the two. He wondered why he didn't figure it out sooner that Fujimaru was actually using a camera bug to peek at Asada's panties and had he known about this he would have talked to the "Falcon" in stopping it.

While the days passed were normal, things took the turn for the worse in Aoi's case, as she and Fujimaru were at the gym, for karate classes that was part of their Physical Education classes. Although Takagi managed to block off Aoi's advances, he was rather powerless since he slacked off between lessons and ends up getting beaten, and she gained a measure of revenge after what he did to her a few days ago.

However…Falcon has another plan in mind…

"That's for slacking off…and you're lucky your dad isn't your PE teacher…'cause he's a bit worse than I am! And that's just a sample…if I caught you peeking at me again you'll something worse than this!"

"_And I have something in store for you…_"

- - -

At the Kujou residence, Otoya was getting ready for bed after a thorough discussion with his grandfather Masamune, who is the Minister of Justice, and the two had a heart-to-heart talk about "j" being his father and though Otoya had reservations as to why this fact was kept from him, he finally understood why his grandfather made his actions and came to appreciate the reasons and the grandfather and grandson remained in good terms.

As he checked on Fujimaru's room he saw him standing in front of his table, naked from the waist down, watching a footage form his laptop and the Falcon is WHACKING off. Sneaking behind him, Otoya was surprised to see that the footage contained about Aoi taking a shower at the girls' locker room…NAKED. And with this he whacked Fujimaru on his head, HARD.

WHA-PLAG!!!

"OW!"

"Fujimaru…have you no shame???"

"Umm…"

"Why don't you just admit that you like Asada?"

"What are you talking about???"

"Eve though you make fun of her…and even though you have perverted thoughts of her…I can tell that you like her…"

"We'll talk later…"

"What??"

"Let me finish first…aaahhh…"

The Falcon went back to his laptop and continued his "fun" much to Otoya's disbelief, and even sagged after Fujimaru was finished, but then the grandson of Minister Kujou started to walk back in surprise and this attracted the Falcon's attention, and when he turn around fear covered his whole body at who was at the door. It was Aoi, and she was cracking her knuckles while showing the bamera bug she found at the shower room of the school's locker room.

"Grr…I can't believe that you're doing this again…and now you're whacking of with my back turned…I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BIRDIE!!!!"

"Wait…Aoi…let me…AAAIIIEEEE!!!!!"

BLAG!!!!

SPLAG!!!!

KA-PLAG!!!!

Asada began pummeling Fujimaru so hard that the sounds of the beating threaten to spread out of the house so Otoya was forced to intervene and pry the two apart, but in doing so has caused more pain for Fujimaru, as Aoi was pulling the boy's "birdie" in anger, not letting go.

"AAAIIIIEEE!!!! LET GO!!! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BIRDIE!!! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A TRANVESTITE!!! AND I CAN'T PEE WITHOUT IT!!!!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING YOU WHACK OFF USING MY IMAGE!!! AND THAT WAY IT'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU HENTAI!!!"

Otoya was starting to get worried as the situation intensified and tried hard to separate them with no success, and when the guards arrived, Otoya then pleaded to them to help him pry the two warring teens apart, and after some five minutes they succeeded, though the Falcon suffered worse, but luckily his "birdie" remained intact, but suffered bruises all over his body.

- - -

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if this is too short for you as this is the best idea I could come up with, but this will be the last, as I'll be coming up with a new fic to explore new ways to make a good Bloody Monday fic.


End file.
